


Game Day With My Girlfriend

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Cassandra the Soft Butch, Casselsa, Elsa loves her strong girlfriend, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Good day to be a Tar Heel, Originally Posted on Tumblr, game day, girls having fun, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Just a random drabble I whipped up while at a football game (ironically).  I might turn this into a series of one-shots set in a modern/college AU if I'm feeling up to it.





	Game Day With My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble I whipped up while at a football game (ironically). I might turn this into a series of one-shots set in a modern/college AU if I'm feeling up to it.

“Come on, Elsa! I wanna get up front before anyone else does!”

Hang on, Anna. You know we’re not ready,” Elsa responded, trying to calm her eager little sister. It was moments like this where Elsa was grateful her sister had attended the same university. Nothing like being a student at the University of North Carolina in beautiful Chapel Hill.

Elsa was in her senior year, and Anna was the eager freshman still getting adjusted to the thrill of college life. They had always been close, but being in college together was a real blessing. Anna has even insisted she room with her big sister because she hated having to say goodbye three years ago. Now, she got to look forward to spending her college career with Elsa, who was on track to pursuing a doctorate with the university.

In the meantime, they enjoyed the typical joys of college life such as game days. Though the weather had gotten cooler, Anna begged Elsa to paint up for today’s game. Elsa, not one to be bothered by the cold, had agreed, but suggested that her girlfriend join them. Anna was perfectly fine with it; convincing the girlfriend was a bit more challenging.

So here they were, Anna painted in light blue with a big white U painted on her front. Elsa had a similar paint scheme and a big white N on her stomach. They just needed the C.

“Okay, she’s on her way,” Elsa said encouragingly, checking her phone.

“Good! I’m hoping we can get on TV!” Anna bounced up and down, mostly from excitement rather than the cold.

A few minutes later, she arrived.

Cassandra showed up, not yet painted. Elsa had the paint and brushes all ready to go. They still had plenty of time before kickoff. Plenty of time for Elsa to have some fun with her girlfriend.

“Hope you brought the right bra,” Elsa said as she dipped a brush in light blue paint.

Cassandra chuckled. “I always do. It’s not like I have the collection you have.” She proceeded to remove her shirt and turned to face her girlfriend.

“Whoa,” Anna breathed.

She had heard about Cassandra from Elsa, but never had seen what she looked like. Frankly, she looked amazing. Buff, toned, and strong. As she watched Elsa set to work, she noticed how her sister seemed to enjoy painting her girlfriend’s chest and stomach. Anna couldn’t blame her.

Once she put the finishing touches on Cassandra’s face, they were ready. Now they had their “UNC”. Time for the big game.

Two hours later, they were front row in Kenan Stadium. They were loud and having a great time. Chilly as it was, the adrenaline kept all three plenty warm.

As they entered the stadium, Anna had wondered if people were looking in their direction because of how gorgeous her sister was. But then she noticed a few students pointing and saying something about being “buff”, then she knew it was Cassandra. In hindsight, she figured it was both.

Elsa was loving it. She never had done something like this with Cassandra, nor had she been very open about their relationship. Yet here she was in the front row at a football game, with the two people she loved more than anything. If she was being completely honest, she loved being able to see her girlfriend’s muscled form every time she turned her head. And she had no doubt Cassandra was enjoying looking at her own curves.

During lull moments in the game, they would snuggle up just to feel warmth. Oh how Elsa loved to feel strong arms around her waist. She saved the best hugs for Anna, of course, but Cassandra was surprisingly cuddly despite her intimidating form.

The highlight came when the cameras went through the crowd getting people to show their best “flexing” pose. A couple show-offs has their moment of fun. Then one dude tried to flex behind Elsa, prompting Cassandra to respond. She jumped up on the barrier in front of her and turned around to pick Elsa up. Though Elsa was a bit shocked, she played along. In one swift motion, Cassandra had Elsa sitting on her shoulder, and with her other arm she motioned for the crowd which was going wild at her antics. Elsa was blushing at first but then felt a wave of affection that had her beaming like the happiest girl in the world. Even better, Cassandra turned - still with her girlfriend perched on her shoulder - and shot the fratbro a smirk as if to say, _Flex on that, bitch_.

Regardless of how the game turned out, it was safe to say all three girls, painted up and sweating from adrenaline and excitement, had a great night. Always a good day to be a Tar Heel.


End file.
